Sister Bear 2
by Little Ms. Fangirl
Summary: Hallena and Kiki both say love is gross, but what happens when an old childhood friend visits?
1. Love is Gross

It had been about 4 months since I decided to stay with Kiki as her sister. I still wore the green amulet from my parents and gave Lulea my totem as a gift to remember me by.

Kiki and I were being our sisterly selves by hanging out, chasing each other. And every now and then, we hung out with Kenai and Koda.

"Hallena! Hallena, wake up! We have to get to Crowberry Ridge before Kenai and Koda do! You know how they always steal the berries. Especially your favorite, raspberries." Kiki kept nudging me awake, and as soon as she said the word _raspberries_, I sprung which sent Kiki flying.

Kiki landed in a snow pile. "Um, a little help please!" Kiki said. "I don't know. I think you look better this way because I can't hear you as much." I teased.

"Very funny. Now get me out of here!" she yelled.

"Ok I've got you." I grabbed her with my jaws by her legs and pulled her out.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yeah, just cold." Kiki held her body and shivered.

"Race you to Crowberry Ridge!" I betted.

"You're on! Ready, set, go!" we ran as fast as we could. That is, until Kiki tripped and stumbled into me.

We went rolling down a hill like a snowball.

We rolled all the way to Crowberry Ridge.

We landed right in front of Koda, Kenai, and Nita. Nita was Kenai's new mate.

Kiki and I got up, but fell right back down from how dizzy we were.

"Are you guys ok?" Nita asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." I replied.

Kiki ran over to a pine bush and threw up in it.

She fell to the ground still a little dizzy after that.

I stumbled over to Kiki and we just laughed.

We gave each other a high-paw.

"Let's do that again!" she said.

I just laughed.

"You go play with Koda. I'm going to hang out with the adults for a bit." Kiki did as I told her.

I sat with Kenai and Nita and grabbed a branch of berries.

I ate as we talked.

"So how have you and Kiki been?" Kenai asked me.

"Normal over-talkative cub. I've gotten used to though." I replied.

Kenai and Nita chuckled.

It was quiet for a couple minutes.

Just as I took a bite out of some berries, Kenai asked me a disturbing question, "So, do you think you'll be finding a mate anytime soon?"

Berries sprayed everywhere as I spit them out. I coughed as I choked on them a little.

"What?" I asked hoarsely.

"Everyone finds love sooner or later. Nita and I have been wondering when it'll be your time." Kenai said.

"First off, love is disgusting." Kenai and Nita glared at me after I said that. "No offense!" I quickly said.

"Second off, I'll find it when I'm ready. I just don't want to leave Kiki." I looked towards the happy cub.

"Trust me, when you do find it, you won't have to leave Kiki. Kiki will still love you, and you'll still love her." Nita put her paw on my shoulder.

"Koda get off of me! That's just disgusting!" Kiki screamed.

I looked over to see that Koda was holding a loogie over Kiki's face while he had her pinned to the ground.

"Kenai, did you teach Koda to do that?" I asked somewhat angry.

Kenai shrugged and gave me a sheepish smile.

I went over and broke up the two.

"No matter how tom-boyish she seems Koda, girls still hate loogies." I said.

"Thanks Hallena." Kiki said as she scrambled onto my back.

"No problem, kiddo." I tousled the fur on her head.

Still thinking of what Kenai asked me, I asked a relative question, "Kiki what would you think if I found a mate?"

"I don't know. It depends on what he's like." She answered.

"I don't really want one now, but I was asking in case of the future." I said.

"I don't care what you do as long as you don't leave me." Kiki hugged me.

"It's alright, Kiki. I'll never leave you." I took her off my back and hugged her again.

We were there for about 3 hours and we all left.

I started walking with Kiki on my back. We looked for a place to rest when we ran into Rutt and Tuke and their wives, Kata and Anda.

"Hey sister bear. What's up?" Tuke asked.

"Nothing much. How about you guys?" I asked.

"Just hanging out with out pretty wives here." They all rubbed heads to show their love.

My cheeks puffed out a little.

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth." I groaned.

"There isn't anything wrong with love, Hallena." Kata said.

"Yeah, you have to find love sooner or later." Anda added.

"Not if I don't want to. Kiki is all I need to be happy." I told them. Kiki smiled at them.

"Yeah, love is yucky." Kiki made a throw up sound.

"Well little cub, you'll see that it isn't so bad once you're older." Rutt whispered in Kiki's ear.

"Well see you two later, eh. We were on our way to get the best seats for the light show." Tuke and the others waved good bye and so did we.

We found a nice spot to sleep by a river.

We fell right to sleep with the sounds of the river close by.


	2. Cuervo

That night I dreamt, but really, it was more of a flashback.

I dreamt of a time when I was younger, when I was human, in fact.

I was sitting in cave in Lilac Woods. Me and my old friend, Cuervo, were sitting there chatting away.

Cuervo had shaggy black hair. He had amber eyes, pale skin, and he was about my age. His normal clothes would be a black outfit and black boots. He often kept a dagger by his waist since he was always so superstitious about wild animals. As a child, he suffered from insomnia. He still suffered from it before I left.

"Hey, let's have a climbing contest!" he said.

"Sure!" I agreed.

"The person that climbs the highest tree wins." He explained.

"You're on!" I betted.

I was the first one to climb a tree. I climbed to the top of an old white oak tree.

"Beat that!" I bragged.

Cuervo climbed to the top of a sequoia.

He went up really high.

He looked down once and started to get really scared.

"Hallena, I can get down!" he called, "It's too scary."

"Hold on, Cuervo, I'm coming." I yelled up.

As Cuervo held on, his palms started to get sweaty from how nervous he was, and started to slip.

"I'm slipping!" I screamed.

He couldn't on any longer and let go.

He went falling down.

Luckily, I had my portable spear with me. I quickly stabbed it into the tree and grabbed ahold of it tightly and the other arm was reaching out waiting for Cuervo.

Cuervo finally got close enough to my arm, that I was able to grab him.

"Gotcha!" I smiled at him.

Cuervo was sweating buckets as we carefully climbed back down.

When we made it back down, Cuervo was shaking like crazy. To make him smile again, I gave him this cool bracelet made of polished stones. There was a bigger stone in the center that was all black and had some unique patterns on it.

He put it on and smiled.

Cuervo looked at the sky.

"I've got to go. My parents want me home by sundown." He told me.

"Yeah, Kenai, his brothers, and Tanana will want me home soon, too." I said.

"Well, see you." I put my head down. I was disappointed he was leaving so soon.

He punched my shoulder playfully.

"Hey!" I laughed as I punched him back.

"Later!" he called.

"Bye Cuervo!" I called.

"Bye Cuervo." I mumbled.

That same line echoed until I finally woke up.

In fact, I woke up saying "Bye Cuervo."

I realized it was a dream, and tried going back to sleep.

"Who's Cuervo?" I looked up to see Kiki up in my face just staring.

"What?" I picked her up and set her down.

"You talk in your sleep. You were all like, hold Cuervo! Hold on!" she mocked, "So who's Cuervo?" she asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

I rubbed the back of my hand, "He's just an old friend of mine."

"Where is he now?" she asked.

I got up and started walking with Kiki, "I don't know, probably living his life."

Speaking of Cuervo, let's go see what he's up to.

**Cuervo's P.O.V**

I was waking up early like usual. I still had insomnia, and was tired.

A week ago, I had my manhood ceremony. I had gotten the crow of redemption. Now, my mother had already arranged a wedding for me. She told me that we had to bond my tribe and her mother's old friend's tribe as one.

It was the first time of meeting the daughter of the other tribe, and I had to marry her. Her name was Analese. She was said to have light brown hair and Sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was to be perfect, without a single spot or mole. To put it simple, she was said to be gorgeous.

I got up, washed my face, and just slightly combed my hair. My hair just sagged so even if I did comb it, it wouldn't look any different.

I looked at my small, hand-held mirror. I had the same dark circles under my eyes. Hopefully, she wouldn't mention them.

I got on my best clothes for the occasion. My mother walked in, "Oh sweetheart. You look just as handsome as your father did when he wore that."

"Thanks mom. I wanted to wear something of dad's for the occasion." I told her. I tried keeping in my tears. I really missed dad. He had only been there for half of my life. He died from a disease that no one knew how to cure.

"That means so much to me. Remember, he's always with you in your heart." She put her hand on my chest.

We started hearing drums, "Time to meet Analese." My mother said.

We walked out, and she led me to the alter.

Everyone's stories about Analese were true. She was beautiful.

She walked down the alter in a magnificent fur gown. It had many patterns and she held a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers.

She made her way down the aisle. When she finally made it to me, my mother started the ritual.

"Great spirits! We have gathered here today to bond these two wonderful people as one. We pray that this pleases you!" she walked away.

Just as Analese and I were about to touch hands, an earthquake occurred.

The ground split. It separated me from everyone at the ceremony.

I looked up to see Analese frightened. She quickly got up and ran crying to her father.

Scared by what had happened, the other village left.

That night, I went to the sha-man of my tribe.

"Guloo, what happened today? I was supposed to be married, but apparently the spirits don't want me to. What gives?" I demanded an answer.

"Well I can tell you right now that it wasn't your weight." He used his walking stick to poke my stomach. I was very skinny for a man my age, but I was still healthy, other than my insomnia of course.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Let's ask the spirits and find out." He grabbed some dust from a bowl next to him and threw it into the flame in the center of the room.

He sat down and took out a special conch shell.

"They say you can't marry Annie." Guloo said.

"First off, her name's Analese. Second, how come?" I asked.

"Shush up, I'm trying to find out!" he yelled.

"They say you're matched up already." Guloo was just as confused as I was.

"To whom?" I asked.

"They say to the one who gave you this." He pointed to the flames. In the flames, the bracelet Hallena gave me showed up.

"Do you see that? That is one beautiful piece there." He said.

"Hallena? Hallena's a bear! I can't marry a bear!" I screamed.

"No need to shout! It isn't my fault!" he was slightly annoyed since he thought I was blaming him.

"Well is there a way to undo it?" I asked more calm-like.

"Well let's see. You better not yell at me if the answer isn't what you want." He glared at me slightly.

"Ok, I want yell at you, I'm sorry." I apologized.

He nodded and put the conch shell up to his ear, "They say there is a way to undo it. You must take your gift, and burn it where it was given to you on the eve of the equinox."

"The equinox is in just a couple of days. I need to hurry." I almost rushed out when he stopped me.

"Uh, you have to burn it with the person who gave it to you." He said.

"I have to burn it with Hallena? She's a bear!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?" he was clueless.

"You know a bear? As in I don't speak animal." I cleared up.

"Oh sorry, let me help you with that." He took some more dust and threw it into the flame.

Suddenly, a bear made of smoke formed, ran around the flame, and went inside of me.

"Go on let out your roar!" he urged.

"What?" what was that supposed to mean?

"If you roar like a bear, you can understand them." He said.

"Oh." I understood what he meant now.

At first I made the sound of a goose, then I made the sound of a caribou, and finally I made the sound of a chipmunk.

I gave up, "Go on. Try it again." Guloo encouraged me.

I tried one last time and was able to roar like a bear.

"There it is! Now hurry before it's too late!" he shooed me out.

I quickly went to my hut, put a couple of needed items (including the bracelet) in a bag, grabbed a pelt with a hood, and a spear. I ran into the forest hoping that this would be a quick journey.


	3. Stubborn

**Hellana's P.O.V.**

Kiki and I walked for hours. We hadn't eaten in a while, and Kiki was getting antsy.

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry. I could eat an elephant? How about you? When are we going to get some fish and berries?" she wouldn't stop blabbing.

"Ok, Kiki I get it. You're hungry. Let's see if there's anything under all of this snow." Is sniffed the ground and finally got the scent of something.

Kiki got in front of me and started to dig.

She kept kicking snow all over me. I picked her up with my jaws by her scruff and pushed her aside.

"Hey!" she laughed.

"I found it, I dig it." I told her.

I started to dig.

I dug and dug until I got ahold of a branch.

There were some blueberries on them.

"Here Kiki, eat this until we find a river." I passed her the small branch and she ate it quickly.

"Too bad there weren't any for you." Kiki said.

"You come before I do, Kiki." I smiled at the cub.

"I'll sniff some food out for you!" Kiki put her nose to the ground and started sniffing.

She then got a weird look on her face.

She picked up her nose and put it in the air.

"What is it, Kiki?" I asked.

She climbed up onto a log and looked into the distance of the forest. I looked too and watched carefully.

I saw a figure pass by some of the trees.

For Kiki's safety, I hid her in a log.

I hid behind the log so I made sure she stayed put.

The figure turned out to be a human and arrived quicker than I thought it would.

The hunter stepped onto the log that Kiki was in. Lucky for me, it didn't see me.

Kiki got scared and moved to the other end of the log quietly.

She stepped on a loose board and it made a squeaking sound.

The hunter heard it and used its spear to guard himself.

I was afraid of it finding Kiki, so I decided to take action.

I rose up behind it and roared loudly.

It turned and froze.

With one swipe of my paw, he was hit back into the snow. It held its spear up, but I broke it with my paw.

I grabbed it by the hood with my jaws and stood up on two legs.

The hunter's hood fell off. It showed a familiar face. It was Cuervo's face.

After realizing who it was, I dropped him.

"Cuervo?" I gasped with a smile.

He then took his broken stick and started whacking me.

"Hey! Whoa! Easy!" I dodged it until I finally got ahold of it and set it to the ground.

"Cuervo, it's me, Hallena." I told him.

"Hallena?" he was happy to see me.

I grunted with a smile and a nod.

"Wow, people said you were a bear, but I never thought they meant it literally!" he pushed me a little. I knew he was lying. Everyone knew about Kenai's transformation, and they knew about mine.

"Wow look at you. You haven't changed a bit!" I circled him.

I sat down, "Wait a minute, how can you understand me?"

"The spirits did it so when I found you I could talk to you." He explained.

"Wait, why were you looking for me?" I asked.

He took out the bracelet, "This is the reason."

"I can't believe you kept this. I gave it to you when we were kids and you still have it." I was happy knowing that he still had that small piece of jewelry.

"Yeah, the spirits told my sha-man that this gift bonds as one." He said.

"Really?" that grossed me out a little.

"Now you and I have to go to Lilac Woods…." I cut him off, "Like when were kids?"

"and burn it." He finished.

"And burn it." I repeated. My smiled quickly turned upside down.

"What? Why do we have to do that?" I couldn't believe we had to burn that wonderful gift. I know it was just a friendly present, but still!

"It doesn't really matter. It's just a little trinket." He smiled sheepishly.

"A little trinket?" I was getting irritated.

He groaned, "The spirits won't let me marry until it's gone."

"Have fun burning it on your own because I refuse to go." I was being stubborn, but it was for good reasons.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Hallena?" Kiki popped out from the log. I had forgotten she was still there.

"Oh, uh Cuervo this is my little sister Kiki. Kiki this is my old friend Cuervo." I introduced them to each other.

"So you're Cuervo! Hallena just had a dream about you!" she spoke out.

I blushed and quickly turned to him.

Cuervo just burst into laughter.

"You should've heard her. Hold on Cuervo! Hold on!" I put my paw over her mouth as I pushed her onto my back.

"Well see you later Cuervo." I started walking away.

"You're not helping me with this?" Cuervo was mad.

"I said I refused." I turned back.

"Fine, don't help me. I'll just wait for the spirits to change you back to come back for me." I turned and crossed his arms.

Kiki jumped off of my back.

"Hallena, you have to go now. He said they'll change you back if they don't." Kiki gave me her sad puppy dog eyes.

"Kiki, that's not going to happen." I assured her.

"How do you know?" Cuervo asked me.

I couldn't answer because I didn't know. I just didn't Kiki crying.

"Alright, we'll go to Lilac Woods." I told Cuervo in my annoyed voice.

I then bent down next to Kiki and started to whisper, "But right after that, we'll go back to our normal, fun lives!"

"Pinky swear?" she held out her little pinky.

"Pinky swear." We locked pinkies and then pulled them apart.

"Since you've finally decided to go, we should leave now. We need to burn before the Equinox." Cuervo said.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Whatever."


	4. Arguments

I was grumpy. I did my best not to show towards Kiki.

Cuervo and I had been best friends for like forever, but since he came everything has gone downhill.

"Hallena didn't know the first thing about being a bear. In fact once, she tried fishing, but she fell in the river and came up with a lily pad on top of her head." Kiki giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "Ok Kiki enough of the stories."

"No, keep going. I like hearing about her failures as a bear." Cuervo smiled jerkily.

Then, Kenai, Nita, and Koda walked by.

"Hey Hallena. Hey Kiki. Who's your friend?" Koda asked.

"This is Cuervo, Hallena's old friend from when she was human." Kiki responded.

"Hey Cuervo, it's nice seeing you again." Kenai waved.

"You remember Kenai, don't you?" I gestured my hand towards Kenai.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your transformation. How have you been?" Cuervo asked. I knew he was trying to be a kiss-up.

"I've been great. What are you doing here, anyways?" the three bears were curious.

I spoke with my teeth clenched together, "We're going to burn the bracelet I gave him so he can get married."

I hated saying that because I knew what was coming.

Kenai walked next to me, "I hear wedding bells." He whispered in my ear.

I pushed him away, "Gross! Ew, why would you even think that?"

Kenai rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah well we have to get going so it'll just be me and Kiki again." I high-pawed the little cub.

"Bye guys!" Kiki called with a wave of her hand.

"They're so going to be mates." Kenai whispered to Nita.

"I heard that!" I have really good hearing. We were about 40 feet from each other already and I could still hear him.

As we walked, Kiki and I played around with each other.

"Will you stop goofing off? We have to get there without any delays." Cuervo was definitely not enjoying himself.

"Cuervo calm down we have plenty of time. Besides, Kiki needs some enjoyment when she's going on long trips like this." I told him.

"What a child." Cuervo mumbled.

"For your information she is a child!" I was angered. How dare he call my sister that?

"For a cub her age I think she should be more mature than this." Cuervo argued back.

"Cuervo what's the matter with you? You used to be just like her and now you're saying it like it's a bad thing!" I was ready to slap him across his face.

I then looked at the bags under his eyes. He still had his insomnia. I could tell. I could also tell that he was just cranky from the lack of sleep.

"Is it the insomnia?" I asked.

He nodded sadly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep Kiki calm without her annoying you." I said comfortingly.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry, too. With the insomnia and the upcoming wedding and all, it's just been so hard." His voice softened.

"Let's keep going." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

That night, we found a spot under a shady tree.

Kiki and I sat on one of the branches and Cuervo sat at the bottom.

Cuervo liked sleeping in trees. Sometimes, we'd fall asleep in them and then Kenai and his brothers would usually climb up and carry us down. Cuervo refused which really worried me.

I woke up in the middle of the night to see a light coming from the bottom of the tree.

Cuervo was up and had started a fire.

I looked up. It seemed about midnight.

I climbed down.

"Cuervo have you ever gotten a decent sleep?" I asked him quietly.

"Once, when I was younger. That was when my father was around. After that, I could never really sleep well." He told me.

He looked at his wrist. The bracelet was on it.

"You know, I don't even want to burn it. It was a gift from you. This is the only thing I can remember you by since you live out here now." Cuervo put his head down.

"Cuervo you don't need the bracelet to remember me. You remember me because you know me and I'm always in your memories." I put my maw on his shoulders.

I saw him yawn.

"I think I'll try to get some sleep." He said.

I nodded and climbed back up the tree.

I saw Cuervo look up the tree. A look of fear washed over it, but it disappeared after he laid down to sleep.


End file.
